bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Gary Levy
|Currently2 = Evicted}} Gary Levy was the runner up on Big Brother Canada 1 and would later return for Big Brother Canada 5. Throughout Big Brother Canada 1 Gary formed many close friendships with many of the female houseguests including Danielle, Suzette, and Topaz. The latter of which became his closest ally, forming The Secret Wedding. Also throughout the game Gary claimed to fight for the little people and always attempting to make big moves against other power players such as Tom and Liza. He later returned after his early jury eviction to make it to the final 2 after making another big move of evicting Emmett, and only lost due to Topaz' miscast vote. He later returned in Big Brother Canada 5 as the only representation from his season. Despite his efforts to play a low-tier social game, and an "anyone but me" mentality, he found himself to be a target after trying to save Cassandra from eviction. With the announcement of Backwards Week, he found himself to be nominated by most of the house, specifically the Core Six alliance. He was voted out by Demetres' sole vote in the fourth week, placing 13th. Biography ''Big Brother Canada 1'' Gary (b. May 23, 1991) is a 21 year old Canadian, from Toronto, Ontario. He is a fashion assistant.16 He describes himself as being funky, outgoing, and fabulous. He states that he intends to be a social player in the game as a way to obtain information from his fellow HouseGuests. ''Big Brother Canada 5'' Player History - Big Brother Canada 1 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Nominations/Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Canada 5 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother *Gary was a host on the Big Brother Canada Sideshow for two seasons along with fellow season 1 houseguest Peter Brown and host Arisa Cox. He did not return for season 4, and was replaced by Sarah Hanlon. Trivia *Gary is the first houseguest to be evicted, return, and make the final 2. **And would have won if Topaz had voted for the right person. **He would later be followed by Kelsey Faith. *Gary was also known by the nickname, Gary Glitter. This comes from his habit of putting glitter on everything and everyone, to the point where in Week 2, many houseguests considered nominating him just out of annoyance that there was too much glitter. *Throughout the season, Gary often took on a few alter-egos including: Gerard, Zoe, and Zoeth. *Gary's loss at the jury vote was a topic of major controversy due to the fact that his friend and close ally, Topaz misunderstood the voting and accidentally voting for Jillian. Coincidentally Topaz's vote was the deciding factor in a close 4-3 vote. * He is one of nine final HOHs who didn't end up winning the game. The other eight are Nicole Schaffrich, Alison Irwin, Ivette Corredero, Ryan Quicksall, Cody Calafiore, Paul Abrahamian, Godfrey Mangwiza, and Kelsey Faith. * Every time Gary was HOH, a showmance was nominated. ** Additionally, the men were the ones evicted. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:African-Canadian Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 1 (CAN) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 5 (CAN) Contestants Category:13th Place